This invention relates to a game in which a game piece is moved about a playing surface which may include a plurality of adjacent, separately delineated scoring areas. Many games operate in such overall manner and generally differ from each other by the way in which the game piece is moved, i.e. it may be forced along the playing surface by a stick or other pushing element as in shuffle board or propelled in a linear path by another element such as in lawn bowling or marbles or even in an arcuate path as in tiddlywinks. All such games include elements of chance and skill and elementary scoring tasks in which some degree of basic addition or subtraction can be painlessly acquired by children of varying ages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to present a game and game piece for use therewith in which such elements of skill, chance and elementary arithmetical tasks can be combined in a new and interesting game which can be played by one or more players.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a game piece construction as above-indicated which is both entertaining when played alone or with others and which is capable of being mildly competitive and yet which includes an interesting mix of both physical and mental activity.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a game which includes a game board having a playing surface on which a flippable game piece may be moved as by being struck on one of a plurality of target flanges which outwardly extend from the housing of such game piece so as to propel the game piece along the playing surface in a desired manner. Such game piece housing defines a general enclosed interior having a movable weight disposed therein and further includes parallel and generally planar top and bottom walls on which the piece may be supported in alternate positions. The housing further includes a number of radially outwardly extending flanges parallel to and positioned vertically intermediate the top and bottom walls and connected thereto by centrally, inwardly extending sloped connecting walls which define an obtuse angular relationship with the flange portions so as to form said target areas whereby a playing element such as a ball may be thrown thereagainst so as to flip the game piece over on its opposite top or bottom surface and whereby the weight shifts by gravity so as to maintain said alternate position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.